Remember
by musictune
Summary: Duncan left and Gwen has really missed him. What if he comes back for her? Gwuncan Oneshot.


**Duncan and Gwen OneShot- Remember**

**A/N: I remembered this dream and decided to change it to a Gwuncan OneShot story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or characters.**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was just in my room, drawing a memory in my art book. It was of Duncan and I. I decided to copy the picture that we took together under the sunset. It was beautiful. I captured his teal eyes in the drawing making it the only thing that was coloured the picture except for the sunset. I miss him so much!

_**Flashback; 2 years ago:**_

_I was looking for Duncan and decided to go to his house. He was standing outside the front near his parent's car._

_"Duncan, there you are!" I said. He looked upset._

_"Yeah, here I am," he said in a sad tone._

_"Duncan, what's wrong?" I asked._

_"Gwen, I-I'm moving." I felt tears dripping out of my eyes._

_"D-Duncan, why?"_

_"My dad got a new job and it's in England somewhere," It looked like he was about to tear up as well but I could tell he was trying to hold it in._

_"Well why don't you stay, you can live with me!" I said trying to make him stay here._

_"I'm so sorry Gwen, I have to go, but promise me you will remember me."_

_"I pr-promise Duncan, I will always remember you."_

_" One last thing before I go" he said. He started to lean in._

_I leaned in as well and we sealed the gap with a strong, passionate kiss. It was like heaven for me. Once he broke the kiss I started breaking down in tears. He hugged me and I hugged him back._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll come back."_

_Then we were released from the hug and we waved our goodbyes as he went in the car._

_Seeing him drive off was the hardest thing in my life. My best friend was gone. Well after that kiss I suppose we are more than best friends._

_**End of Flashback**_

I never thought I would love anyone after Trent but I guess I was wrong. I'm in love with Duncan.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I finally was able to go back to Canada to see Gwen. (Lets just say that's where she lives.)

Even thought it is only for a week it, I just wanted to spend time with my sunshine.

**_Later_**

I'm surprised I still knew where Gwen lived after 2 years. I was standing right in front of her house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Her mother Linda let me in and said Gwen was in her room. I started to walk upstairs quietly to give Gwen more of a surprise. I then was standing right in front of her door. I knocked on the door and then saw a beautiful image standing right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh!, Duncan, you came back!" she said loudly with excitement. She jumped on me and gave me a tight hug.

"It's only for a week but I want to spend all the time in that week with you.

"Aww Duncan," she said (sorry if it is OOC).

I then took interest in her art book ,which was laying on her bed.

" Whatcha drawing," I said.  
"Oh, um.. nothing," she said as she was about to run to close the art book. I got there first and saw that the drawing was of us. Wow she is amazing and she captured every hot inch of me in that drawing.

" Wow sweetheart you really did an amazing job here." I said

"T-thanks Duncan," she said with a light pink blush on her cheeks. She is so cute when she blushes.

At that very moment I decided to tell Gwen my feelings for her. I don't know why but it's just something about that picture. We both seem really happy.

"Gwen, can we talk about something?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, what about?"

"Us," I said.

"Us?" she asked as she was a little confused.

"Look Gwen there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a very long time,"

"And what's that?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I could say it but then I pulled together my confidence.

"I love you," I said, finally.

"What was that?" she asked like she didn't hear me but I knew she just wanted to hear it again because she had a little giggle. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I love you Gwen, and I have for a very long time," I said with a smile.

"Well that makes it so much easier for me," she said, I was a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I love you too Duncan!"

She smiled and leaned in and we had a strong, passionate kiss, which then turned into a heavy, hot make out session. I never wanted to leave her.

**Linda's P.O.V**

I wonder what they are doing up there.

* * *

**The end.**

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it. I would've turned this into a story but since I already have one that I haven't finished I decided to keep it as a one shot. **


End file.
